Happy Endings
by whitexflower
Summary: Suoh Hina is a sixteen year old girl, she is a member of Homra and also Suoh Tamaki younger sister! What would happen when the member of Homra discovers that she is already married, and her husband is the little devil; Hitachiin Hikaru! And what if a certain Homra member started to fall in love with her ? Will it be a happy ending like in the story tales?
1. Chapter 1 : My Life

Chapter one: My Life.

"Ah…..I hate my life," I groaned as I take a better grip of my drink. Now that you think about it, why is my life feels so stupid like this? I just want a peaceful, normal life! Is it too much to ask? Geez. I'm Suoh Hinata, but everybody called me with Hina. And my life sucks, like big time. I have an older brother who is a feminist, and a host club king. Fascinating isn't it? Oh that's right, I hate my brother to begin with. Okay what's else? Let's see….I got engaged with the oldest son of the Hitachiin household how's that sound? And I just got married yesterday , at the age of sixteen for God's sake. And him, being eighteen. This is a mess! Like a big mess! Ever since then I started living with him and all,… but that's not the point!

"What's wrong Hina-chan?" Kusanagi, the bartender in front of me asked with a chuckle.

"Don't even start asking about it," I sighed as I drink a bit more.

This is Homra Bar, or rather Homra's secret hide out. People assumed that this is just a normal Bar to begin with, but for me and the other member of Homra, this is a really special place to hang out. This is also my second home.

"Oh?" he laughed. "Fighting with your boyfriend again,Hina-chan?"

Boyfriend? Don't made me laugh, Kusanagi-san! If it's that simple I would've break up with him a long time ago! I hissed once again and buried my head on the desk . Why is my life this complicated anyway?  
"Boyfriend…?" I groaned. "If it's that simple I would have break up with him a long time ago!"

Kusanagi seemed to be confused by my statement, and also is Misaki who is sitting next to me. They thought that I'm a little bit overreacting and they tried their best for cheering me up. I looked up as I frowned, and I can look the smiling face of Totsuka-san.

"Huh? You have a boyfriend?" Misaki asked me , a bit shock.

I rolled my eyes. "Not boyfriend! He's my-," I sighed. "What's the point of telling you guys anyway?"

"He's your what?" Kusanagi raised his eyebrows as he looked over Eric Sutr who is just waking up from his nap.

"Hina-chan," Totsuka stated, smiling. "If something is bothering you, you can always tell me or the other guys. Since we are all a family."

A family.

"Fine, but don't you dare to laugh!" I warned them.

And of course, they nodded.

"For God's sake, he's my husband!"

And their faces are priceless. Like major! Okay now I regretted telling them that the devil is my own husband. And I'm being a sixteen year old teenager doesn't really help either. Argh my complicated life!

"Husband…..?" Misaki blinked.

"Yeah," I admitted. "What's wrong of having a husband?"

Kusanagi and Totsuka cannot handle their laughter anymore. So they just blurted out , laughing. Not at me, but at Misaki's flushed and shocking face. I have to admit, it is rather funny.

"The hell?! WTF is wrong with you guys?!" He complained, panicking.

"Oh God, Yata-chan, your expression," Kusanagi said in between his laughter. "Seriously you're killing me!"

"It's not…, well, I…," he stuttered. "ugh, Is it so wrong for me to freak out like this?!"

I laughed. "Normally, that's weird. But for my situation? I expect you to react surprised like that."

Totsuka looked at me . "Then what is the problem, Hina-chan? "

"Oh right,…" I said. "He's driving me crazy. I mean, sure I knew him since kindergarten, .. but I don't love him!"

The rest of the homra's members who are sitting near to me, just blinked and looked at me in shock. Even someone like Eric Sutr is surprised by my statement! Well, if you take a look of it, it is weird. And shocking!

"WHAT?!"

What do you guys mean by 'What'?! It's a freakin arranged wedding! Of course I don't love that devil! What is up with that?!

"It's an arranged marriage isn't it?" Eric asked, raising an eyebrow at me.

Finally. Someone who understand the situation! "Yes! You understand right, Eric?!"

"But…an arranged marriage?" Misaki raises his eyebrows. "Isn't it too old for that?"

"No, not at all," Totsuka said. "Especially for business purposes."

I sighed. Well, this is going _really _good.

"Hina-chan, is it for business purposes?"

I nodded. "Yeah, technically?" I said to them. "Well Hitachiin is one of my family's important partner, so it's not surprising that they will arrange a marriage for me and the oldest son of the Hitachiin."

They all nodded in unison. I looked at my watch. It's ten in the evening and I'm not coming home. Yet. But it's Hikaru we're talking about. He doesn't care about me. So why should I go home anyway? Although it's kinda hurt that he doesn't care about me anymore. I'll admit. Even though I knew him since childhood, but we are never close. Hell, we are not even friends to begin with! That's why when I met him in the engagement party, I cannot even make a single conversation with him. It's different when he met my brother or Haruhi. Even though he always teased my brother, but at least they made a contact! As I was thinking, I was startled with the sound of my phone. Well, everybody did. Not just me.

"God! Hina, are you trying to kill me with that tone?!" Misaki scolded me.

And I just laughed at him.

"Sorry, sorry!" I looked at my phone's caller ID. And my mood just dropped. What's his problem? Why did he called anyway?! Geez!

"What now?" I hissed at him as I picked up the phone.

"oh, your reaction is just 'what now'? For God's sake, Hina. Where the hell are you?!" Hikaru yelled, pissed off. "Did you not know what time is it?!"

I sighed. "It's ten o'clock. So what? It's not like you care anyway."

"I maybe not care for you-, oh wait. You're at that place again aren't you?!"

"What place?" I pretended to be dumb.

"I can't believe you!" he snapped. "You picked to be at that place rather than being with _me _?!"

"So what if I do? This place is better than being with a jerk like you! Oh, let's see. How about you go to Haruhi's house? Or my brother's for a change?!"

"Wait. Are you jealous about my relationship with Haruhi? " he said with disbelieve. "Then what about you?! You hang out with your guy friends in a freaking bar! How that make me feel?!"

I feel like I'm being lectured like a child. "You don't even care for me! SO just let me be!"

"I'm maybe the biggest bastard in your eyes, but I'm not letting you to hang out at a freakin bar! I'm coming over, and that's final."

With that, he turned off the phone. Oh crap, I can't believe that I'm having an argument with him in front of my friends. They must think that I'm pathetic. Yes, a pathetic girl for having an argument with her husband in a phone and at a freaking bar.

"Hina-chan,are you okay?" Totsuka gave my shoulder a small pat.

"I'm a mess..," I sighed bitterly. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you guys with my problems. It's just….I snapped at him."

Kusanagi just sighed as he chuckled softly. Still smiling he then looked at me in the eye.

"It's okay, Hina-chan," He said. "Every couple has their fights."

Except mine. We fought every day and I'm sick of that. Although I know very well that Hikaru is just worried about me being at the bar at the time like this.

"But I think your husband is right Hina," Misaki said, giving me a small smile. "You should go home. It's ten o'clock already."

That's true. But I don't want to go home yet. I can't even face him after what I just said to him. I don't know what triggered me so much. But being jealous of Haruhi? That is just sick! Haruhi is my best friend! How could I do that to her?

"You know what, Hina-chan?" Totsuka said to me as he gently wrapped my shoulder with his right arm. "I think you do love him."

I think I just got struck by a lightning. "Excuse me?"

"I mean, you're being jealous. I think that's enough proof."

I sighed. Well, maybe he is right. I have to admit, I used to like Hikaru more than a friend during middle school, but I never thought I can like him again. I mean who does that? Falling in love with the same guy in two years? Just my luck I guess. It doesn't take long for Hikaru to arrive at the bar, and he arrived at the wrong time. He is grumpy to begin with. So I'm used to it. Anyhow, he barged into the bar and he saw Totsuka is wrapping his arm around my shoulder along with my condition who is being surrounded by the other guys. It ticked him off. Like seriously.

"Eeeeeh~" Hikaru smirked as he looked at my current position. "Really, what a _lucky _guy I am."

I know he is being sarcastic. I know that expression. The same expression which I saw during childhood and middle school. I can't imagine how he must feel right now.

"You must be Hitachiin Hikaru,right?" Totsuka said, looking at him. "Hina-chan tells us so much about you!"

But Hikaru, being a class A jerk ; he just looked down at Totsuka with his hurt expression. Everybody who is in the bar gives Hikaru their glare for underestimating Totsuka.

"So what? I don't care," he said as he grabbed my wrists and starts walking.

I looked back at them with my apologizing face at them. I can see Totsuka's smiling face along with Kusanagi. I am truly lucky for having that kind of friends. Although I can't tell the same for Misaki since he is showing that glare ever since Hikaru barged into the bar. Maybe he doesn't like Hikaru's attitude? Well, anyone will get irritated if they met a jerk like Hikaru.

"Hikaru," I called him.

No response. He keeps pulling my hands to the car. Figures,huh?

"Hikaru, listen to me," I called him for the second time.

And same like before, he doesn't respond.

I sighed. "Hikaru, I'm sorry."

This time he stopped walking and looked at me ,with the same expression that he has when he walked into the bar earlier. Yes, it saddened me.

"I'm really sorry! " I apologized. "I'm ugh.., are you mad?"

Hikaru takes a deep breath . It's like he is trying to calm himself down, or to ease the anger away. He is maybe the older twin of the Hitachiin twins. But he is less mature than Kaoru, his younger twin.

"Idiot," he sighs , irritated. "I thought I lost you."

I blinked at him. Did I hear him right? He is actually saying that word? Oh my God, what the hell happen with you today? Did you hit your head or something? I don't get this guy.

"Are you okay?" I raised my eyebrows at him.

"Huh?" and he responded with the exactly same way. "What do you mean by that?!"

"What did I mean by that?" she repeated the question. "Dude! You're totally being mean to me ever since we got married! "

Hikaru frowned. "Maybe not all your words are wrong, Hina."

"What word?"

"That I'm the biggest bastard on the planet." He said as he pulled my wrist again towards the car. Before I can ask him what did he mean by that, he already told me to get into the car. Which I protested about before, but somehow he forcedly get me into the car. Which suck. Big time.

X.X.X


	2. Chapter 2 : Arguments

**A/N : hello~ This is whitexflower, the author behind this fanfiction! I just posted the first chapter earlier today, and I don't believe that I already have someone reviewing my story! Thank you very much! So, I think I might as well update the story! Here is the second chapter. Please enjoy! And don't forget to Review! :)**

_Disclaimer : I don't own any characters from Ouran High School Host Club or K Project. They all belong to their creators. I only own my OC, Hina._

Chapter two: Arguments

When we arrived at our home, I go straightly to our room while Hikaru parked the car on our garage. Guess what I find? A bed. Well, of course you will find a bed in a freakin bedroom. But wait, I'm not finished yet! It's a bed full of flowers. Not any flowers, but Roses! And what's this? Small candles? And worst of all is….

Handcuffs?

That's it, he is so dead! Do you need me to repeat myself? He is so dead! I know that all of this is very romantic. And don't get me wrong, I like romantic stuffs. But this is just beyond romantic. I am not ready for having that with him. And oh my God, what the hell am I thinking?! I am never going to have that with him!

"Hikaru!" I yelled at him as soon as he finished parking his car.

He just sighed, sitting down on the sofa. "What's this time?"

"Oh really? 'what's this time'?" I hissed at him,angrily. "What the hell are you thinking?!"

I threw the hand cuffs at him.

He looked surprised by the way I act. And more over, he is way more surprised when he takes a look of the hand cuffs.

"Hand cuffs?" he asked, raising his eyebrows.

" 'hand cuffs?' " I said, mimicking him. "What the hell did you do to our bedroom? Are you trying to do me?!"

I was on edge. Waiting to explode. I couldn't believe that this jerk over here is going to …. , ugh I don't even want to think about it! It's too gross.

"Wait. What? What do you mean by that?! " He raises his voice too. "I didn't even came home today! What do you expect me to do?! I don't even know what the hell are you talking about!"

I hurriedly takes his hand and lead him to our bedroom without wasting any more time. And his face is even in more shock than I am. I turn to him and he can't even look at me in the face.

"What the hell is this?!" he screamed.

Well don't look at me! I'm the one who supposed asking your explanations ! Not the other way around! And that's final.

"I'm the one who needs to know why are you doing this, you jerk!" I hissed at him.

"The hell?! I don't know anything about this!" he denies.

"Are you lying to me, Hitachiin Hikaru?!"

And it just snapped him. "Are you telling me that I'm a liar ?!"

"Tsk, fine," I gave up. "If it's not you, then who the hell is it?!"

Hikaru sighed. "Taking my wild guess, I think my mother did this."

What? Did I hear it right?

"She wants a baby?" I asked him, hoping that I might hear it wrong.

Hikaru just nodded silently. "Don't get me wrong, Hina! I would never do that with you!"

Don't I know it , idiot? You don't have to say so loud about it. Ah, this is just great! I'm not saying that his mother is a bad person. No, it's not like that at all! It's just I think…she is too rash. And I would never have a baby with Hikaru. Ewww, what the hell am I thinking? That is so not happening.

"I don't know, Hikaru," I sighed. "I have enough problems already. I cant think about this now."

"You don't like children very much, are you?"

I shot him a glare. "It's not like that!" I exclaimed. "Weren't you the one who doesn't want to have sex with me in the first place?!"

He sighed. "No, it's not that. " he admitted. "To be honest, I'm not exactly 'hate' you either. We used to be friends, Hina! I mean, what happened? What happen to us?"

X.X.X

What happen to us? Now you're asking me?! Geez this guy is really….urgh. Aren't you the one who told me to back off because I'm too nosy for always asking about your problems?

"What happen to us? You told me to back off because I'm too _nosy _for you!" I hissed at him.

"What?!" he looked at me, pissed off. "I never said that!"

Oh really? You never said that?! I cant believe this guy! He is too emotional to begin with, he didn't even care for me, but why did he get so pissed with me hanging out with the other guys?!

"I can't believe you!" I said, a little bit disappointed. "Well, forget it! You don't care about it anyway!"

A little bit offended, Hikaru grabbed my wrist. "Don't say that!" he yelled. "I care for you! You were my best friend!"

I looked at him. "tsk, best friend? Are you kidding me?! You dumped me as your bestfriend! Remember that?"

"Don't talk nonsense, Hina! I never dumped you in the first place!"

"Bullshit, Hikaru!" I raises my voice even more. "Do you even know why did I go to the bar today anyway? Well sure, technically you're my freakin husband. But you never cared about me, that bar…, those guys are my real friends ! So yes, I would rather be with them than spending time with you!"

Hikaru's eyes widened as he let my wrist go. "Fine! Go to them then! Just leave! Like everybody else !"

I am still pissed with everything so I decided to go to the different room to sleep. Hell, I don't care anymore. He can go do what ever he likes, and who the hell wants to marry him anyway? And have his baby? The fuck, who the hell wants that?! He is just this selfish handsome brat who needs his 'mommy' to go on with his freakin life. Why do I have to be his wife anyway? Ugh, now I just wanted to cry. I am so pathetic. In the end I will be this pathetic lady who is not even close with her own husband. And her husband happens to be in love with another woman, who is also her best friend. I think I'm going crazy for good. This is too much pressure to begin with. Me being married and everything. It is not easy for being a married woman. Moreover I am still studying as a student. People would talk behind your back. And I'm truly ashamed for being gossiped like that. I cannot tell anyone about this. Not Hikaru. Or that Tamaki. I also have my own problems to deal with. Like my studies for instance. Or the problems with Homra. I just….I can't handle it all. And now, Hikaru's mother wants a baby? That is just…! Outrageous! I think I might as well died while standing.

Just when I tried to close my eyes , I heard somebody is knocking the door of my room. I didn't respond at it , of course. But after several seconds, I heard it again. This time I also heard Hikaru's voice as soon as I heard the knocking's sound.

"Hina," he called me.

I stood up from the bed and walked to the door, but isn't opening the door.

"What?"

"Sleep with me." He said, loud and clear.

I sighed. "No."

"Why not?!" he complained. "We always slept together before!"

"What is it to you?! We are sleeping in different beds anyway!" I hissed.

He groaned. "Open the door will you ?! I am exhausted! I want to sleep."

"Then sleep, you jerk!" I yelled at him.

And with that I just ignore him for the last three hours or so. And of course he doesn't give up either. He is banging my door like a mad person. He drives me crazy. Although at some point he stops doing that eventually. I sighed. It's not just Hikaru who is tired, I'm also exhausted. I am tired for always fighting with him. But he cant seem to understand that! But then again, I have pity for him. I know he is always sleep with his brother, Kaoru. He never did sleep alone. Okay, now I feel guilty. As much as I'm angry with him right now, he is my friend and I need to be there for him.

_As a friend._

I slowly opened the door and found Hikaru fell asleep right in front of the door. He has been waiting for me to open the door the whole time? He never did change , huh? I bend down to his sitting height, and touches his hair. And as I did that, I feel like my heart is going to explode. I stared at his sleeping face once again before I decided to wake him up. But as I was going to do that, Hikaru woke up.

"Hikaru, I'm sorry I didn't m-"

I never finished that sentence, and never did. Since he pulled me to his hug. I widened my eyes as he did that. What just… happened?

"I'm sorry," he whispered at my ear as he hugged me. "I have crossed the line. And.. I'm sorry that I dumped you."

I just let him hug me as long as he likes. I rested my head on his chest as he does that. I feel the warmth is around my body. I feel safe, and for some reasons I just wanted to cry.

"It's okay, Hikaru," I said to him ,rubbing his back. "I accept your apology."

His soft touch made me to have the goose bumps all over again, and eventually he pulled back . He continues to look at my eyes.

"Let's go to bed," I smiled. "Okay..?"


	3. Chapter 3 : Secrets

**A/N: So, this is the chapter three ! I hope you really enjoy this chapter! :)**

_Disclaimer : I don't own any of the OHSHC or K project. They belong to their rightful owners. I only own my OC, Hina._

__Chapter Three : Secrets

And like any child would do, Hikaru just nodded and accepted my offer to lead him to the bedroom. It doesn't need a long time for us to get to the bed room. I face to the other side, while he is facing to my back.

"Hikaru , are you asleep yet?" I asked.

"Nope." He answered, although his voice sounded very tired.

"I'm sorry that I yelled at you," I began as I turn to him. "You are really my best friend."

And he just rolled his eyes. "Of course, it's _me _you're talking about."

I chuckled. "Now that's the Hikaru I know."

He smiled a little bit. I have to admit, this is rather uncomfortable. Imagine, you're sleeping in one bed with your long term crush, and he happens to be your husband. I feel like my heart is going to explode any second. I tried to sleep , I really did. But for some reasons, I just cant sleep. I looked up at Hikaru, who is a lot taller than me. He is too, trying to sleep.

I looked up at the clock. It's two in the morning and I can't let myself to sleep. When I'm trying to sleep, I can feel that my heart beats faster everytime Hikaru get closer to me. Or every time his hands touches my skin. I just.,.. ugh, I can't even close my eyes this time. After he is sleeping soundly, I slowly gets away from him and leave him alone in the room. I went to the living room after I make myself a hot tea.

Then I grabbed my phone and stopped at my brother's number. I always loved my brother, Tamaki. Although he is very annoying at times, he is also very caring and loving. He already graduate from Ouran Academy, and maybe that's the reason why I miss him so much. As I open my phone, I also open the file which consists of the collection of my brother's and mine photos. I don't know how much I missed him, but I can feel a tear fell from my eyes as I scrolled down my brother's pictures on my phone. I never thought of this before, but why I missed my brother so much? Should I call him? But at this hour? I quickly whipped my tears as I typed my brother's phone number on my cell.

"Hello..?" I can hear his voice loud and clear .

At first I cannot answer his voice because I'm busy controlling my emotions and trying my best to stop my tears from flowing.

"Hello, who is this?" he asked again.

I take a deep breath. "Tamaki, it's me."

"Hina-chan!" Tamaki changes his tone immediately when he knows it's me who is calling him. "Oh my God, what's up? It has been awhile!"

I bit my lips. "I'm well… I,.."

Tamaki paused for awhile before continuing. "What's wrong, sweetheart?"

I couldn't hold my tears any much longer. I broke down, and of course my brother is not there to comfort me. I'm trying my best for stop crying. But for some reasons, I can't stop.

"Onii-chan," I broke down. "I miss you so much."

Tamaki chuckled. "You scared me, Hina-chan. I thought you're having problems," he said in his bright tone. "Me too. I missed you so much. And ssttt, don't cry. You'll wake Hikaru."

I blinked as I sniffed. "How did—"

"Of course I know. He is a light sleeper," he said as he giggled. "And it's two in the morning. Of course he is asleep."

I laughed a little. "And how come you're not sleeping brother dear?"

"Because I have to check the documents..?"

I shake my head. "Father made you to do it,huh?"

"Not exactly," he answered. "Maybe..?"

I laughed at his answer. "Onii-chan never change! You are always very kind," I smiled. "That what makes I love Onii-chan so much."

"Hina-chan, are you okay?" he asked me once again, this time he is more worried than before. "I heard the news. You are forced to have a baby with Hikaru?"

I stopped my laughter. "I don't want to do it, onii-chan."

"Aww, I know sweetheart," he said with his loving tone. "You are both too young! How dare father insists something that important to you and Hikaru?! That is just not fair!"

"That's not the main reason why I don't want to have a baby with Hikaru."

X.X.X

"What do you mean …?" Tamaki asked me , confused. Well I cant blame him for feeling that way. After all, he doesn't have any idea that Hikaru is still crushing on his girlfriend.

"He doesn't love me more than a friend, you know that right?" I asked him back.

"Well yeah…, but I thought he will grow loving you over the months!" he complained. "And do you love him?"

"…no." I lied. "I don't love him more than a friend."

"Hina-chan, don't lie to me. _Please_," he begged.

I sighed. "Yes, I do _love _him."

I looked around as I wait for my brother to answer my last statement. What did I just say? Oh my God, I did not just admit it to my dear brother! Well, yeah he deserved to know, but I couldn't believe I just say that to him!

"For how long?" he asked again.

_Damn it, why can't he just let it go?_

"Three years."

"You have been loving him ever since you were thirteen?"

I bit my lips. "Yes. But he doesn't love me."

"That's not entirely true," he mumbled. "Anyhow! You should go to sleep! It's three in the morning already. You need your sleep."

"Okay. Good night, onii-chan."

"Good night, Hina-chan."

And I took his advice to get to sleep. However, I did not sleep with Hikaru. I don't know why, maybe I fell asleep on the sofa after I hang up from my brother. And that's not just some light sleep. That is the best sleep I have in months. I can't blame Hikaru for making me so uncomfortable sleeping next to him, but yeah… I can finally have my sleep.

The next morning, I can feel somebody is waking me up. I couldn't tell who it was because Hikaru never bother to wake me up before. So I force my eyes to open and see who it was.

"Kaoru-kun..?" I said as I rubbed my eyes.

The younger Hitachiin just grinned and looked at me. "Why are you sleeping outside?"

Oh boy, now comes the questioning sessions.

"Did you two fight?"

I yawned. "No, no, it's not like that."

Kaoru gave me his soft smile. "Tsk, after all I did for you both, you guys still fighting?"

Huh? What did he mean by that? Okay, this is really confusing. What did he do for us? I mean, he never really visit us or anything. And when he did, he would just show up and never really tell us anything!

"What the hell did you do?" I asked him, confused.

"Well, I just do what mother told me to do," he blinked. "Didn't you take a look of the bedroom?"

"Oh my God, it was _you_?" I gasped.

"So did you guys do it?" he teased as he laughed.

"What, are you crazy?! Of course not!"

And the younger twin just laughed it off. Actually, it was a good thing that he is here in the first place. He is the only one who is good for comforting Hikaru. Hell, he is his younger twin brother. But it's not just Hikaru, Kaoru is good at observing people and also he is good at comforting them.

"Did something happen?" he asked in concern.

I was just going to answer him but something interrupted me. Yes, I was talking about the devil who happens to wake up at the wrong time. I just looked at the sleepy Hikaru who is making his way to the living room.

"Kaoru?" he raises his eyebrows at him. "What are you doing in here?"

Oh here we go again. You see, Hikaru is miserable without Kaoru. But he wont admit it. And everytime I ask him to call Kaoru, he won't do it. I guess his ego is too high. But that's just too childish of him!

"And what are you doing sleeping on the sofa?" now Hikaru is looking at me. "I thought you are sleeping -"

He stopped for awhile before takes a deep sigh. "Forget it."

Kaoru, eventually broke the awkwardness with his cough. "I understand that you guys are pissed because of what I did yesterday. But what the hell..?"

X.X.X

This is exhausting. Yes, I'm talking about my life. I swear , I never passed one day without even fighting with Hikaru. I'm serious! Well of course we make up after awhile, but that doesn't solve anything! Hikaru seriously needs the time to talk things with his twin brother. And I give him that time. I know he misses his other half like crazy but he is just too stubborn to admit it. I was fine by that, and so I give him some privacy with his brother. I make my entrance to the Homra Bar as soon as school is over.

"Yo, Hina!"

The first one who greeted me is Misaki, and then followed with Totsuka and Kusanagi. I looked around and I didn't find any sign of the king today, and of course, Anna.

"Where is Mikoto?" I asked.

Totsuka smiled. "He's on a date with Anna-chan."

I raised my eyebrow at him.

" Don't look at me like that, Anna is just a kid."

I shrugged. " _So _?"

"What are you suggesting?"

" It _doesn't _matter whether you're a kid, or an adult," I began. "If it is love, then you just feel it. No matter what happens. And I want you to stop running away, Totsuka."

"What?" he raises an eyebrow, trying to laugh it off. "Are you saying that I'm gay with Mikoto?"

And with that, everyone in the bar dropped their jaw. It's like they are not expecting that this is coming. Even Misaki is freaking out when he heard it coming from Totsuka's mouth.

"I wasn't talking about Mikoto," I said calmly. "I knew you had someone special but sadly it's not Mikoto. "

I sighed then glared at everyone else, especially at Misaki. "And what's wrong being _gay _anyway? Everyone has the right to love somebody. "

"N-No! It's not what I meant!" Misaki denies, looking at my face. "I mean, I'm kinda freak out when you said Totsuka-san like Mikoto-san more than a friend."

"And what do you mean by _sadly _?" This time, Eric is the one who asked me that.

"Well…, I thought they are a couple," I admitted, embarrassed with my statement. "I…well…, I kinda ship them together."

And with that the last statement, Totsuka bursts out laughing. I thought he is losing his mind, but once he stopped laughing and sighed ; I know that he is going back at me.

"Hina-chan," he said. "What exactly happen to you?"

I avoided his glance. "Nothing."

"Right, _nothing _, " he chuckled. "Fine, well.. yeah I'm seeing somebody. But I'm not gay."

Well, figures.

"Then go for her!" Misaki cheered for the older guy.

"Nu-uh, " I hissed at him. "No more dates, Totsuka. Settle down. "

Totsuka nodded. "Yeah, I guess you're right. I really need to settle down with her."

Misaki looked confused with the conversation. "What does settle down mean?"

I just laughed seeing the red headed 's reaction. Well yeah he is strong and all. Even everybody is scared with him , but he is completely doesn't have any idea about women, or dating. He is shy around girls, and I think that is one side of him which is kinda sweet.

" Yata-chan you really have zero knowledge about dating!" Kusanagi laughed.

"Huh?" he raises his eyebrows. "What does that suppose to mean?!"

"Misaki," I called him. "It means that Totsuka-san is ready to get married."

Misaki nodded in advance, understanding the situation. Not realizing what I just said to him. After several of seconds, he realized the meaning of the word, and just blushed. He is so embarrassed.

"Don't you worry, Yatagarasu," Eric patted his friend's shoulder. "At least you have your soul mate at the other side."

"What soulmate?" Misaki scoffed.

"Aww, I don't know ; that monkey with a blue suit?" suggested one of the guys.

And then he snapped. "Who the hell want to be with him anyway?!" he hissed, crossing his arms. "I better be dead rather than being with him!"

And this actually made me really sad. They used to be friends. Studying together, laughing together, crying together…. I mean, what the hell happened with Fushimi? Why did he left Homra and join the Scepter 4? It's just…. All very confusing. And I miss him so much. To be honest, I'm pretty close with Fushimi but I never talk to him again after his betrayal. He's a great guy, and even after his betrayal ; he still cared for Misaki.

"Don't say being dead so lightly, Misaki," I said to him. "I'll miss you if you're dead."

I don't know what made me to say that so bluntly. But having the idea him being dead just made me sad and uncomfortable. I'm terrified with death. More over when one of my friends dies.

"I'm just joking,Hina," he said , giving me the reason.

I looked at him. "Being dead is not a joke," I said. "And please no jokes about being dead. It's creepy."

X.X.X


	4. Chapter 4 : Grumpy

**A/N: Hello! This is whitexflower. I'm so sorry for the late update! And thank you for reviewing! I can see that you all want Hina to end up with Misaki. But we shall see about that :D Anyways. This is the chapter 4. Happy reading!**

_Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC and K Project. They belong to their own owners. I only own my OC, Hina._

Chapter Four : Grumpy

Today is a lot different than yesterday. I actually have fun at the bar and Anna gave me a cute key chain as a present. Yes, that date with Mikoto just blown her mind away. Even so, I couldn't tell that she is developing a crush on Mikoto, or just simply 'love' as a father. But either way, I'm seeing her laughing many times today. It made me to feel happy too. Anna never smile like this before, and its just break my heart for seeing a little girl like her being..unhappy. As I was saying, I'm having a really good time at the bar today, and of course with the king himself.

"So,Hina," Mikoto began. "I heard that you're married already?"

I frowned a bit then nodded. "Yes…"

He smirked. "That's good. You're the first member of Homra who is actually married."

"It doesn't count,Mikoto."

He looked at me, confused.

"It's an arranged marriage," I said. "So it doesn't count."

The red king just shrugged. "You don't have to worry. It's going to be just fine."

I wish that is true.

After all that conversation has ended, I checked my cell and I looked at the time. It's almost eight o'clock. And I needed to go home. Or else, I might fight with Hikaru again.

"Looks like you're leaving, Hina-chan?" Kusanagi asked, as he smiled.

I nodded. "Yeah…."

"You're such an obedient wife. No wonder your husband loves you so much."

I looked at him with my disbelieve look. "Are you high,Kusanagi-san?"

"Nope. Just speaking the truth." He said. "He is clearly jealous of you spending your time with us other than him."

"No, no, no Kusanagi-san," I laughed. "He is just scared that something will happen to me . Since I'm his close friend."

It hurts to say it out loud. Oh darn it, why is it to be this hard in the first place? Why can't I just move on?

"Okay,if you say so," he said. "Have a good night, Hina-chan."

"You too!" I laughed and take my bag with me.

As I was about to turn my back to the entrance door, I can feel somebody is grabbing my right arm. Automatically, I turn to the person. And it's rather shocking , really. It's Yata Misaki. The guy who never touch a girl before.

"Yes?" I said.

He gives me his smile. "I'll take you home. It's dangerous for a girl like you to wonder around alone."

I smiled back at him. "What's with the occasion?"

"What do you mean?"

"You never walked a girl home before." I answered.

He blushed slightly. "W-Well,… you're my friend, and I'm just worried."

Aww, how cute. "Okay, I understand."

Several seconds later, Misaki and I already making our way to my house. Well technically it's Hikaru's. But Misaki doesn't know that I'm living with Hikaru. He is assuming that I'm staying with my house and Hikaru in his. Despite of my married status.

As we walked side by side, it was too awkward. I don't know what causing it. Is it Misaki's shyness or the way I talked to him, or what. I just don't understand why is he not speaking to me. This 'quiet' Misaki is way creepy for me.

""Did Saru called you?" he began.

Ah…, I know where this is going.

"No," I said. "I haven't talk to him ever since he betrayed us."

Misaki just sighed.

"Is that so?"

"Misaki," I called him.

He just turn to me in silence before me too look at his face. It doesn't change anything. Whether Fushimi betrayed Homra or not, the way Misaki feel right now doesn't change that Fushimi and him were friends. No matter how Misaki hate him, he is and will always be Yata Misaki's best friend.

"I miss Fushimi." I admitted to him.

He understands that and just patted my head. I smiled when he did that, and nodded. It's his way to say everything's going to be alright. And I believe in him. Maybe someday I will see Fushimi again, and until then I would keep trying to get him for talking to me.

"Don't get me wrong,Hina," he said. "I still hate that monkey."

Yeah, right. I chuckled at his statement and he made a frowning face. It takes awhile, but finally we arrived at my house. It was a mansion. From Misaki's point of view, it is rather…._expensive._ That's why I'm asking Hikaru for not making the house so….different than the other houses. But is he listening? No, he did not.

"Well,this is my house," I said to him. "Do you want to come in?"

Misaki let out a nervous laugh. "I never thought that you are wealthy."

Oh crap. I forgot to tell him that I'm different. The only one who knows the real me in Homra is the king himself. But I don't expect for Misaki to be this 'shock'. I sighed. This is just great.

"You got to be kidding me," Hikaru frowned, looking at the guest that I just bring to the house. And there is Kaoru, who is standing right next to him. This is just great. As I looked at Misaki who is giving me the 'look' , you know the usual 'what-the hell-is – this ' situation kinda look. I just sighed in response.

"Who's this?" Kaoru blinked at me as he looked at Misaki. "Don't tell me , your _boyfriend?_"

I shake my head in advance. "No, this is my friend, Yata Misaki. Misaki, this is Hitachiin Kaoru, the younger twin of the Hitachiin twins."

Misaki just looked at Kaoru, and then to Hikaru who is frowning. Good, keep it up Hikaru. If you keep it like that, most likely that Misaki wouldn't mistook you as Kaoru. Or the other way around.

"Nice to meet you," Misaki said to Kaoru, and then they shake their hands.

Several minutes after that, the two guys (meaning Kaoru and Misaki) are already 'Bonding'. I never know that those two have a lot in common. And in just several minutes, the house is already more lively than these couple of weeks. This is actually pretty nice. Looking at Kaoru who actually made friends other than the host club and his brother, actually made me feel happy. The only problem is the jealous brother over here. Still in his ego, Hikaru refused when I teased him being jealous.

"Aww, c'mon, you're clearly jealous," I told him, crossing my hands.

And Hikaru just rolled his eyes. "For the last time, I am _not _jealous!"

Okay…maybe I'm a bit overreacting about the twins' relationship. But what the hell? This is too funny to watch. First, Hikaru is being all grumpy when Kaoru seemed to enjoy his conversation with Misaki. And second of all, is when he tries to 'fit in' on the conversation. Okay, okay he is desperate. Like, it's so obvious! And then , it comes when Misaki and Kaoru wants to hang out.

"No! _Absolutely not!_" Hikaru protested when Misaki suggested that they should hang out after this. "You can't take my brother out. NEVER. You heard me?"

Kaoru, at the other hand just rolled his eyes.

"What the hell is your problem?!" Misaki snapped. "I'm asking him, not you!"

Okay. This is bad. No, this is very bad. We all know what happens if Hikaru snapped, right? But knowing Misaki, he would do much worse than just 'snapping'. He probably _burn _things too!

"My problem? _ You _are my problem! First, you are hanging out with my wife, and now my brother?! I can't ignore that!"

Misaki snapped. "Excuse me? You can't just lock her in here! She is not your property, and she is not an object! What the hell are you thinking?!"

Hikaru rolled his eyes. "She is _my _wife, therefore she is my property! And who the hell are you telling me to do?"

His property? Okay, now he has crossed the line. I am not his property, and I'm not an object! I sighed. Why is it have to be this way, everytime I want to enjoy myself with him?

"Hey, Hey, stop it!" I said, pulling Hikaru aside . "Look, I'm not an object,Hikaru. I'm not your property! "

Hikaru made a face. "Are you saying that you're in his side?"

"I'm in nobody's side! I need you to calm down, Hikaru. Jealousy is not the way to figure out things!" I told him with a concerned look.

"Then what is it? Wait- are you saying, that I'm jealous?!"

I raised my eyebrow at him. "Yes, I am. For God's sake, Hikaru. You are absolutely jealous when Misaki asked your brother out!"

Hikaru is going to say something, when Kaoru takes over the fight by pulling his brother away. I sighed. Seriously, what is he? A ten year old?!

"I'm sorry, Misaki," I apologized. "you okay?"

Unexpectedly, Misaki nodded and smiled at me. He is always been there for me, and I thought bringing him here will melt the 'tension' between him and Hikaru. And I was wrong about that. Very wrong!

"Nah, it's alright," he chuckled. "I think it's time for me to go home."

I looked at him. "Do you want me to go with you?"

He shakes his head. "I'm fine. See you tomorrow, okay? "

I nodded. When I waved at him, I noticed that he looked straightly at Hikaru who is still pissed off with him. Misaki smirked.

"Bye, grumpy!"

And then he left.

Oh wait, I know that last word is referring to Hikaru who is angry. This is bad. Looks like that he couldn't hold his anger any more longer and he just exploded. Maybe Misaki is ashamed that he has to fight an eighteen year old? Clearly, Misaki is the violent type. Usually he would just smacked a guy's head if he has crossed the line. But today he didn't? What the hell is wrong with him?

XXXXXXXXX


	5. Chapter 5 : An Unexpected Guest

**A/N: Hey guys! This is the chapter five of this fic. I hope you enjoyed the fic so far, and don't forget to review! Your review meant a lot for me! And I hope you enjoy this chapter, happy reading :D**

_I do not own K Project and OHSHC, they belong to their rightful owners. I only own my OC, Hina._

Chapter five: An Unexpected Guest

After Kaoru and Misaki left, I looked at Hikaru who is still pouting and pissed off. Aww, c'mon. He is not a little kid anymore. He should learn to deal with things. But I do feel kinda sorry with him. Maybe he is just scared that his brother would 'forget' him if he is good friends with Misaki. But that's impossible. Kaoru loves Hikaru so much, since he is willing to give up everything for him.

"Hikaru?" I said as I looked over him who is still sulking. "Look, I'm sorry for bringing Misaki here, okay? I never thought that you will dislike him so much."

He looked at me and rolled his eyes. "Right. Since you never actually _think _about my feelings at all!"

I sighed. Here we go again.

"Well, neither did you. "

" I don't _even _like you. Why are our parents forcing us to get married anyway?"

Oh now, you asked me that? How the hell do I know? To be honest, it kinda hurt when he said that he doesn't even like me. I guess friends stays as friends then. Nothing less, nothing more. As I look at him and pulled a chair near him, I just can pat his shoulder gently.

"I can't even imagine how do you feel. I mean, you're stuck with the girl who you don't even love is just hard," I said to him. "And I'm sorry for making your life even more miserable than it already is."

Hikaru looked at me with his puzzled look. "Hina, you're taking this the wrong way."

I shake my head. "No, I'm not. And you are right. Marriage is not supposed to be like this!"

"Look, I know you are taking this in the wrong way. Just listen to me for a bit," he sighed. "I _do _love you. You're not ruining my life. I'm-, I'm sorry for yelling okay? I'm sorry that I am rude to your friend. And you're right. I am jealous when he is going to ask Kaoru out."

I bit my lips. What is he saying? Why is he apologizing? And what's more is he admits that he loves me? I mean, I know he does love me as a friend. But why the sudden change with his attitude? Did… I say something weird?

"Hikaru, are you okay?"

He chuckled to himself. "After I do the sweet talk, you're asking me what's wrong with me? Seriously?"  
"That's not what I meant…," I try to give him a reason. "I'm just…, you're not usually like this."

And I know I'm right. He is not usually like this. He is not the type of guy who would actually talk about his feelings. He is always covering it with his actions. This is _not _him.

"I don't know, Hina. Maybe I'm just hopeless."

I raised my eyebrows. "What do you mean? Wait, did something happen between you and Haruhi?"

His face changed. I know that look. I always knew that look. He always put this 'face' up when my brother and Haruhi spend their time together. And now they are in Boston. I can't imagine how Hikaru can still cover it up. If it were me, I would be heartbroken. Really heart broken.

"I don't want to talk about it," he said, getting up from the chair.

I gave him the look. You know 'the' look. I can't just believe him! We practically live together under the same roof. And he intend to keep things from me? But wait the second. Why do I have to care about it anyway? It's his life. And it's his decision to either keep it to himself, or just… you know, tell me about it. I don't know. But what I do know for sure, is that my heart aches when he made that face. It shows that he is still in love with Haruhi.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"A camp?" I looked at Totsuka with disbelieve, or rather an excitement if you must say. "How did- oh my God, Totsuka! This is just great!"

I nearly jumped in excitement if Kusanagi doesn't prevent me to do so. You see, I never been camping before. So this is pretty exciting for me to do with the other guys.

"Glad you like it then," he chuckled. "Oh, it's this Saturday. And you'll be home on Sunday. It's just two days trip, but well.. it's worth it. I think?"

I don't care if it's just two days, or even one day! At least I'm going camping! I looked over Anna who is standing not far from me. She is too, couldn't hide her excitement. Since she is couldn't stop smiling when she heard the word 'camp' coming out from everybody's lips. Hell, everybody is excited about this trip!

"Okay, one problem!" Bandou said. "How the hell did we get a car big enough to carry us all?"

Okay, that is a problem.

"Who said anything about cars?" Kusanagi said, winking a bit. "We're taking a train!"

They all cheered again. Some is saying that it brings old memories. Some even said that it's been awhile that they are not riding a train. But me? Wow, who am I kidding? I haven't ride a train before. Well, except the ones when I was in new York. But that doesn't count. The thing is, I never been on a Japanese train. What is it call again? Oh yeah, a Shinkansen.

"What's wrong, Hina?" Misaki raises his eyebrows. "I thought you always want to go on camping."

I looked at him. "Well, yeah… but I never rode a Shinkansen before."

It was rather embarrassing , since everyone in this room has rode a shinkansen before. Even Anna. I shouldn't have told them that. Now everybody's eyes are on me.

"Ah, the little princess, right?" one of them joked.

I looked at him, raising an eyebrow. How the hell did he know that? I haven't tell anything about myself. To anybody. Well, except Misaki. But he wouldn't tell anybody would he? I glanced at Misaki who just shrugged. That means he doesn't tell a soul about it.

" you are wondering why did I know your true identity? Oh please, you wear an Ouran private school's uniform. " he told me again.

I looked to my clothes. Oh he's right. What an idiot I am. Chuckling to myself, I just nodded. So everyone already knows who I am. And they kept their mouth shut about it? All these time? Score! Now I can breathe.

"How long did you guys found out?" I asked them.

"Well… around two years maybe?" Chitose joked.

Oh boy, now I feel _smart._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Today is so much fun. Not only that we are planning to go camping to Karuizawa, we are also 'talk' to each other. This is my family, I'm sure of it. We are not arguing today. Well except for Misaki who is denying that he is with Fushimi. We're just joking. But he takes it seriously. And the funny part is he is actually blushing all the time! Which makes it ten times funnier than before. Once I arrived at home, I noticed that there are more than one shoe on the front. I noticed that the shoes are women's. And she has rather quite a taste if you ask me. Really, Prada? That is just wow. But why a woman would visit Hikaru's home? Unless she is his mother or… Haruhi. Oh my God! Of course, Haruhi! But wait. Isn't she in Boston with my brother? I try to shake the thoughts away, but soon I heard Hikaru's laugh.

"Really, you didn't change at all!"

Curious, I make my way to the living room and found him chatting with Haruhi. I can feel my whole body to froze. Why is she here? I gulped. Maybe I'm the worst bestfriend around. I should be happy seeing my bestfriend. But instead, I feel upset and threatened.

Why?

"Haruhi?" I blinked.

The short haired girl just smiled and looked at me. "Hina! It's been awhile!"

Her cheerful voice made me to snapped back to reality. I cleared my throat, trying to speak. But for some reasons, I don't have the ability to speak anymore. Which made Hikaru to hit my back. And wow, do you really need to do that? I glared at him, but he is just showing his playful smirk to me.

"Hikaru!" Haruhi snapped at him, and hurriedly come to my aid. "Seriously, you can make it worse!"

I coughed slightly. "No, no… it's alright. I'm okay!"

Haruhi sighed in relief, and smiled at me. But she continue to shot a glare to Hikaru. She probably thinking that he is a bad husband, and didn't even change since the last time they actually talk to each other.

"Seriously, you guys!" she chuckled. "You're married now, be more… you know, romantic?"

Oh, I hope that too. Believe me, I do! But seeing that Hikaru only see me as his friend, so it's not going to happen in another million years! And he still loves you.

"Romantic?" Hikaru asked, raising his eyebrows. "Why should I do that?"

Haruhi frowned. "Because you are her _husband _?"

"Technically, yes. But I don't love her." Hikaru told Haruhi.

"Oh yes you do. You definitely love her," Haruhi insisted.

What the hell is she saying?! It's clearly Hikaru doesn't love me that way. But there's no way I can stop their 'fight'. Since… you know what? They are both rock headed. So I cannot stop their fight. But I do know one thing. That Hikaru would never hurt Haruhi's feelings because he would feel horrible if he do that.

"By the way, Haruhi. Why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be with my brother in Boston?" I asked her, breaking up their argument.

Hearing my question, Haruhi just smiled. It's like when my brother is keeping a secret from me. Don't tell me that she is going to tell me that it's a secret?! I will not tolerate any more secret today!

" I'm holiday. Tamaki-senpai is already on his way to this house. I'm guessing he'll arrive around…."

TING TONG!

Wait. Who is that?

"Now."

Oh great. Today is really not a good time for seeing my brother. Not only that Hikaru might get 'attacked' by his questions, he is probably going to ask about his feelings towards me! And since I already admitted that I do love Hikaru more than a friend would, my brother would explode if he learns that Hikaru only think of me as a friend.

"Aren't you going to greet Tamaki-senpai?" Hikaru asked, raising his eyebrows.

Well. Not really…. Since I would know what will he do if he entered this freakin house! Okay, what to do? I can't even think right now. Seeing my weird reaction, Haruhi and Hikaru looked at each other with a concerned look. While Haruhi asking Hikaru about it, I just can't take it anymore and rushed myself to the door.

The moment I opened it, I saw my brother's grinning face.

"Hina-chan!~" He exclaimed as he throws his arms around me. "I miss you! How are you my little princess?"

I can just sighed, and let the _party _begins.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX


End file.
